Baśń o prawdziwej magii
by Cantara
Summary: Cisza. Jak wiele z nas jej nienawidzi. Mam nadzieję, że jednak się przekonacie i zajrzycie między karty tej tajemniczej baśni. Nie będzie to historia zwykła, o jakimś rozwrzeszczanym nastolatku, który ma wielu przyjaciół. O kimś zupełnie przeciwnym. Otoczona zagadkową ciszą dziewczyna, Rayla Zero, nastolatka, która nie zna litości i jej towarzysz, równie bezlitosny kot, Freddy.
1. Prolog

_Pr__ędko stara baśń się baje, lecz nieprędko rzecz się staje..._

-Pewnie spodziewacie się usłyszeć baśń, która działa się sto, dwieście, lub trzysta lat temu? Może jeszcze, za siedmioma górami i za siedmioma rzekami?

Rozczaruję was. Historia, o której mowa, działa się zaledwie może kilkanaście, albo i kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Ale lepiej zacząć od początku, drogie dziatki... Jednak, mam do was jeszcze jedno pytanie. Jak wyobrażacie sobie bohatera tej odmiennej baśni? Hm, hm? Czyżby rozwrzeszczanego nastolatka, który miał mnóstwo przyjaciół? Niestety będzie to ktoś zupełnie inny. Właściwie, dwóch, kluczowych bohaterów.

~~Akcja naszej baśni, dzieje się przed sagą Wyspa Galuna

Stara tradycyjna karczma, o tej porze pękała w szwach, od gawędzących wesoło magów, jak i zwykłych ludzi. Każdy z nich miał towarzystwo, lub bodajże pił w samotności. W barze znajdowało się wielu ludzi godnych uwagi, lecz zatrzymać musimy się, na osobniczce w czarnej pelerynie z kapturem, obok której, na drugim stołku usadowił się kot. Nie tacy zwykli byli ów goście gospody. Dziewczyna kuliła się na siedzisku i kurczowo, oboma dłońmi trzymała kubek gorącej herbaty, zaś jej towarzysz, swobodnie rozsiadł się na barowym krześle i teraz czyścił sobie ząbki wykałaczką, po sytym posiłku. Ubrany był w czerwoną koszulkę, takież buty, jeansowe spodenki, a na oku zawiązaną miał czarną piracką opaskę, ogon i łapki miał zabandażowane, przy pasku przypięta została szabla.

Ciała i wyglądu zewnętrznego jego towarzyszki praktycznie, nie było widać. Jedynie spierzchnięte, popękane, malinowe usta, bez wyrazu i lekko zarumienione od chłodu policzki.

Na dworze trzaskało i wiało, deszcz lał niemiłosiernie i chyba nie zamierzał odejść zbyt szybko. Wiatr wiał z zawrotną prędkością i niszczył wszystko na swojej drodze.

-Rayla, powinniśmy chyba już iść-mruknął zniecierpliwiony kot.

-Hai.

Tylko to krótkie słowo, wydobyło się z ust nastolatki. Zawsze była oszczędna w mowie, a przynajmniej publicznie. Jedynie jej towarzysz wiedział, jak wiele warte są słowa, które wypowiadała tak rzadko.

Dziewczyna wzięła kolejny łyk gorącego napoju i z lubością odetchnęła głośno. Chwilę siedziała nieruchomo. Ostoja spokoju-pomyślał o niej Exceed.

Może na taką wyglądała, lecz od lat, nie była już spokojna. Nigdy nie zasnęła spokojnie i nigdy nie poczuła się bezpieczna.

Burza, taka jak na zewnątrz, genialnie odzwierciedlała stan umysłu magini. Ta wewnątrz, jak każda nawałnica, miała odejść, lecz miast promyka słońca, pojawiała się mroczna, przygnębiająca pustka.

Świat pełen krwi jej nie obchodził. Borykała się z codziennym bólem, cierpieniem i zmartwieniami. Spoglądała na świat, w którym się urodziła, obiektywnie. Widziała to wszystko, co należało wyplewić, jak chwasty, jednak mimo usilnych prób, zło nadal się mnożyło.

Westchnęła ciężko.

Nawet, gdy próbowała, czuła jedynie ból, zaciskający się kolczasty łańcuch, uderzenie, słyszała śmiech. Krew... Czym jest krew? Krew, jest czymś, co napewno nie jest białe. A skoro nie jest białe, to jakie? Czerwone, lecz koloru czerwieni, jakiego nie chcecie znać. Pełne sadystycznej natury... Czerwone oczy, nieruchome spojrzenie.

Lustrzane odbicie...

Baśń. Baśń, to nie życie, to jego odbicie. W baśni, wszyscy żyją długo i szczęśliwie. W życiu, nawet podając niezliczone przykłady szczęścia, nie można pominąć wylewu krwi, bólu, poświęcenia, nienawiści i straty.

Ból, to coś, co jest nieuniknione. Jednak, gdy widzisz ludzkie cierpienie, idziesz dalej, dopełniając błędne koło nienawiści.

Rayla dopiła herbatę i postawiła stopy odziane w wysokie czarne kozaki, na twardej posadzce baru. Skinęła na kota, ten uniósł łapkę i zawołał głębokim basem "rachunek". Chwilę targował się z barmanem, aż w końcu zapłacił połowę mniej. Posłał chytry uśmieszek i krzyknął jeszcze coś w stylu-"Polecam się na przyszłość!"

-Ne, Rayla, jaki jest nasz cel?

Wchodząc pod deszczowy strumień, magini wzruszyła ramionami, podniosła rękę z wystawionym palcem wskazującym. Kąciki jej ust uniosły się o kilka milimetrów.

-Przed siebie, byle iść!-zawołała tonem pełnym ciepła.-Jesteś ze mną, prawda Freddy?(czyt. Fredi)

-Tak, jak zawsze...

_Prędko stara baśń się baje, lecz nie prędko, rzecz się staje..._


	2. Rozdział I-Kot w butach

W życiu można liczyć tylko na siebie. A i tego nie radzę"

Przeszli już długą drogę, a mimo to, nadal podążali wyznaczonym przez życie szlakiem. Wędrówka tej dwójki jeszcze nie dobiegła końca.

Każdy ma swoją ścieżkę, którą musi podążać.

Dziewczyna w czarnej pelerynie, oraz jej koci towarzysz. Spokojnie szli wiejską dróżką, w pobliżu lasu. Przed nimi rozciągały się bezkresne pola, porośnięte gęstą, wysoką, soczyście zieloną trawą. Gdzieniegdzie przeplatane były kwiatami lawendy.

-Rayla, pamiętasz wizerunki tych mężczyzn, prawda?-Spytał Freddy po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Zakapturzona zatrzymała się i nie patrząc na towarzysza, pokiwała głową twierdząco. Uniosła swoją bladą, drobną dłoń i patrzyła, jak przelatują przez nią małe puszki, nasiona dmuchawca.

_**-Żyj życiem, dając innym żyć. Spokojni są panami życia. Słyszą, widzą i milczą. Śpią dobrze, bo się nie szamoczą. Żyją długo, albowiem kultywują spokój wewnętrzny. Mają wszystko co trzeba, bo nie zabiegają o rzeczy zbędne lub cudze. Zachowują serce spokojne, bo nie przejmują się niczym.**_

Exceed pokiwał głową, przyznając rację towarzyszce.

-Wartość słów, również rośnie z każdym dniem, więc nie oczekuj zbyt wiele-dodała po chwili, ruszając w dalszą drogę.

-Nigdy tego nie robiłem, a dumny jestem, że dla mnie płacisz cenę, za swoje słowa-odparł futrzak uśmiechając się chytrze.

Widoczne spod kaptura usta dziewczyny, wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Szła dalej. Wtem, zawiał silny wiatr i ściągnął kaptur magini. Dało się zauważyć spięte w kok srebrno-białe włosy, wraz z wpiętą w nie nieudolnie wykonaną z drutu spinkę, w kształcie gwiazdy. Chorobliwie blada cera, kontrastowała się z zimnymi, tęczówkami oczu, w kolorze zamglonego błękitu.

Rayla gniewnie naciągnęła kaptur na głowę.

-Silny wiatr-stwierdził kot.

Białowłosa nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko znacznie wyprzedziła Ferdinanda. Exceed uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podbiegł do swojej towarzyszki.

-Nogi mnie bolą-wymamrotał cicho.

-Skrzydła.

Jeden rzeczownik, który miał stanowić zdanie, dla kota. Dobrze rozumiał mowę swojej przyjaciółki, więc często służył za tłumacza, podczas rozmów. Od lat borykał się z problemem konwersacji, ze swoją partnerką, lecz z czasem zaczął pojmować Raylę, a w dodatku, podzielać jej sposób życia. Tak więc użył Aery i teraz podrygiwał obok błękitnookiej.

Cisza...

Cisza, która im towarzyszyła, nie była uciążliwa, czy niemiła, lecz zmienna i za każdym razem inna. Teraz przynosiła ukojenie i pozwalała rozmyślać. Spokój, niczym niezmącony, ogarnął magów. Silny wiatr podwiewał czarną pelerynę i ściągał kapelusz z głowy Ferdinanda.

"Kot w butach"-Tym tytułem można określić dwójkę towarzyszy.

Białowłosa dziewczyna, która prawie w ogóle się nie odzywa, i kot, który załatwia za nią wszystko. Czyż to nie komiczne? W dodatku, Exceed naprawdę nosił skórzane kozaki, kapelusz, jak i szablę.

Niezrzeszona nigdzie magini i jej wierny partner.

Samotna czarodziejka... czy ma szansę na przeżycie,w kraju zdominowanym przez gildie? Rayli nie obchodziło, że statystycznie, nie wyżyje będąc niezależnym magiem. Zdecydowanie nie chciała znów doświadczać bólu, który i tak, towarzyszył jej na codzień, wraz z wyrzutami sumienia.

Nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd przed nimi, jak z podziemi wyrosło miasto. Nie byle jakie. Shirotsume Town. Miasto, w którym Rayla i Ferdinand mieli wykonać swoje zlecenie, otrzymane wcześniej, w Haregonie.

Towarzysze, mijali bez zastanowienia bilbordy reklamujące wycieczki po podziemiach dworu Everlue. Niegdyś dwór, zniszczony przez magów Fairy Tail, teraz atrakcja turystyczna. Rayla, wraz ze swoim towarzyszem skierowała się do najbliższej karczmy. Freddy leciał swobodnie przodem, aż do baru.

-Siema, Dooooraaaaai!*-Krzyknął przeciągle klepiąc barmana po łopatce.-Chcemy pokój dla dwojga, przybywamy ze zleceniem, poważnym, więc chyba należy nam się coś więcej!

Rozpoczęło się targowanie. Rayla nie była tym zainteresowana, toteż usiadła przy stoliku obok rudowłosego mężczyzny. Nie pytała o pozwolenie. Wystarczyło jej pięć minut, choć właściwie, to wszystko leżało w łapkach Freddy'ego.

-Dzień dobry, pięknej...-nie dokończył mężczyzna, gdy stwierdził, że widać ledwie skrawek twarzy podróżniczki.-... pani... Hun... Jesteś tajemnicza. Tak, czy inaczej, miło mi panią przywitać, nazywam się Gildarts-uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

-Nie. Pani.*-Rzekła krótko białowłosa nadal siedząc zwrócona w stronę baru.

-Hun? Nie rozumiem-zdziwił się czarnooki.

Rayla pokręciła lekko głową i podniosła ją lekko. Kaptur odrobinę się zsunął pozwalając jej lepiej przyjrzeć się rozmowie barmana z Exceedem.

-Jesteś magiem?

Kiwnęła głową.

-Hmm, więc należysz do jakiejś gildii? Ja jestem z Fairy Tail-rzekł akcentując dwa ostatnie słowa.

Drgnęła. Usłyszeć te słowa, wypowiedziane z dumą, sprawiły, że nagle narosła w niej wściekłość, istna furia, lecz nie dało się tego po niej poznać. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, starając się nie wybuchnąć. Na dworze, niebo gwałtownie pociemniało, dał się słyszeć grzmot.

-Dziwna ta pogoda, wariuje od jakiegoś czasu, panienko. Podobno, ostatnio przez Haregon przeszedł ogromny cyklon, pozostawiając tylko jedną ulicę niezniszczoną.

-Byłam*.

-Huh?

Gildarts nie rozumiał prawie nic z dziwacznej mowy Rayli i coraz większe narastało w nim wrażenie, że już kiedyś ją widział.

-Czy my się wcześniej nie spotkaliśmy?

-Iie.

Po chwili podszedł do nich uśmiechnięty Exceed. W łapce trzymał karteczkę i wesoło nią wymachiwał. Wskoczył na kolana Rayli.

-Rayusiu, mamy załatwiony pokoik, -65% od kosztów!-Zawołał dumnie, po czym został zrzucony gwałtownie z kolan dziewczyny.

-Idziemy. Pokój. Odpoczynek*-mruknęła tylko, po czym zabrała kotu kartkę i pomaszerowała na schody.

Ferdinand stał w miejscu i westchnął patrząc, za oddalającą się towarzyszką. Na jego pyszczku, widniał ledwo dostrzegalny uśmieszek.

-Dziwna dziewczyna-skwitował Gildarts.

-Uhm...

Po czym podążył szybko za Raylą. Jego twarzyczka miała nieodgadniony wyraz. Dobrze wiedział, jak ludzie postronni odbierają zachowanie białowłosej, lecz śmieszyło go, że tak bardzo się dziwią. Dla niego, to było na prządku dziennym. Dlatego też, kolejne dziwactwa Rayli, przyjmował z lekkim uśmiechem, bez cienia zdziwienia.

Na jego plecach pojawiły się białe, pierzaste skrzydła, poleciał za swoją przyjaciółką i ledwo zdążył przedostać się przez szczelinę w zamykających się drzwiach.

-Uff, Ray-chan, mogłabyś czasem na mnie zaczekać-jęknął głośno, zjeżdżając plecami po powierzchni drzwi.

-To ty, mógłbyś się nie ociągać-stwierdziła rzeczowo.

Płaszcz zsunął jej się z ramion, ukazują spięte włosy, białą, jak śnieg skórę i zgrabne ciało. Ubrana była w krótkie czarne spodenki, do których przypięta została katana, kilka innych worków i futerał, bluzkę, jasno-szarą, bez rękawów z niskim golfem, prócz tego, wysokie kozaki na wiązanie, szalik w lekko niebieskim kolorze, którego kratka imitowała smoczą łuskę, przewiązany był przez szyję.

Usiadła na podwójnym łóżku, znajdującym się w centrum pokoju, odpięła katanę, oraz futerał, po czym oparła ręce na kolanach i spuściła głowę, wpatrując się podłogę.

Ferdinad westchnął, po czym wpakował się na kolana przyjaciółki. Wtulił się w jej biust i podkulił nóżki.

Dziewczyna nadal siedziała sztywno. Wydawało się, że jest zafascynowana panelami, którymi wyłożono podłogę, lecz tak naprawdę, po kolei wszystko sobie tłumaczyła. W głowie miała mętlik, istną burzę, taką, jaka panowała na dworze.

-Wróżka...

To jedyne słowo, które udało jej się wypowiedzieć.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, a jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Przymknęła oczy i nadal tępo wpatrywała się w podłogę.

-Rayla, to Fairy Tail, prawda?

Zacisnęła powieki, chcąc odepchnąć od siebie złość i wszelkie gorzkie słowa. Pokiwała głową i delikatnie, niepewnie, objęła swojego przyjaciela.

-Oni zniszczyli Fallen Angels?

-H-ai.

Exceed pokiwał głową, ze współczuciem i poklepał białowłosą, po czym zszedł z kolan, na łóżko i położywszy się na poduszeczce, rzekł-Nie budź mnie przed dwunastą, bo gorzko tego pożałujesz!-Pogroził jej pięścią i ułożył się na miękkiej poduszce.

Rayla nie drgnęła, nadal siedziała w tym samym miejscu. Tym razem jednak wbijała swój wzrok w ścianę. Po chwili, prychnęła głośno, a następnie uzbroiwszy się i odziawszy, podążyła do wyjścia z pokoju, zabierając uprzednio klucz z zamka. Zamknęła pomieszczenie i wolnym krokiem zeszła po schodach, skinęła na barmana, jak i recepcjonistę, by potem wyjść z gospody.

Nie była typem turysty i bynajmniej nie lubiła zwiedzać. Burza już się uspokoiła, choć ciężkie, popielate chmury, nadal wisiały nad Shirotsume. Jednak tknięta dziwnym impulsem, postanowiła wyjść na dwór.

Przemierzała uliczki miasta bacznie obserwowana, przez przewijających się gdzieniegdzie Rycerzy Run, którzy zostali postawieni w stanie gotowości, z powodu ostatnich morderstw. Rayla uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy nagle zauważyła biegnącego w jej stronę mężczyznę, mocno ściskającego skórzaną torebkę, jego biegu towarzyszyły czyjeś krzyki, wołania i stukot obcasów, o kostkę chodnika.

Klasycznie, spokojnie, wysunęła nogę w prawą stronę, w odpowiednim momencie. Mężczyzna potknął się i następnie zarył głową w chodnik. Jednak okazał się dość szybki, gdyż od razu próbował się podnieść. Białowłosa uderzyła obcasem kozaka w jego kręgosłup i przycisnęła go do ziemi. Patrzyła na niego z niesmakiem, skrzywiona, jak gdyby zobaczyła właśnie jakiegoś obślizgłego robaka. Prychnęła i kiedy zobaczyła zbliżającego się Runicznego Rycerza, pośpiesznie oddaliła się na dalszą część spaceru. Nie miała w interesie, pomagać innym, bynajmniej, nie lubiła tego, choć po części wchodziło to w jej naturę. Już tak było, gdy widziała cierpienie, przed oczami stawały jej obrazy, bez jakiejkolwiek zgody...

Uderzenie, elektryczność, krzyk, ból...

Siedmioletni chłopiec klęczał przed pomnikiem z głową prawie przy ziemi. Rytmiczne uderzenia w jego plecy przyjmował spokojnie. Jednak, co jakiś czas, z jego zaciśniętych, opuchniętych ust wymykał się krzyk bólu i rozpaczy.

Bat, młot, nóż, miecz, kastet, imadło, złota obroża, dyby...

Narzędzia oprawców, wszystkie pokryte krwią... Tuż obok bezwładne ciało ledwie dwuletniej dziewczynki, zwinięta w kłębek, blada i sztywna, zapadła w ostatni, błogi sen, gdzie nie żyła w takim miejscu...

Przed pominkiem Zerefa przywiązana do słupa, była jeszcze mała, rówieśniczka torturowanego...

-To was oduczy niewierności!

W tym momencie została porażona silnym ładunkiem elektrycznym. Ale mimo to nadal stała, wlepiając wzrok w niebo, widoczne przez szklaną część dachu świątyni.

-Nadal twarda?! Niedługo zmiękniesz!

Otrzymała serię przeraźliwie silnych i bolesnych ciosów kastetem, lecz mimo to, nie zamierzała spojrzeć na ołtarz. Ktoś kopnął ją w głowę, odciął linę i powalił na kolana. Seria ładunków elektrycznych...

Straszne obrazy nagle rozbiły się na miliony kawałków. Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się momentalnie, jakby nagle poczuła cały ból z tamtych czasów. Odruchowo chwyciła się za serce. Łomotało jak szalone. Oparła się o najbliższy budynek, ciężko dysząc.

-Oi, panienko, wszystko w porządku?

Drgnęła, z bijącym szybko sercem odsunęła się od ściany i nie odwracając się odeszła.

-Pff! Co za brak manier!

Nic na to nie odpowiedziała, szła dalej wymijając oglądających się na nią ludzi. Spokojnie wkroczyła w mało uczęszczaną uliczkę między kamienicami. Przemykała się w cieniu, mijając stare puszki, butelki, martwe ptaki lub szczury, pudełka po kocim jedzeniu, aż w końcu wyszła z zaułka i znalazła się w "ciemnej" dzielnicy miasta.

Jak wiadomo, prawie każda większa miejscowość, musi mieć swoje mroczne zakątki i ulice, w których spotykają się przestępcy, jak i ludzie poszukiwawszy kogoś do "brudnej roboty". Rayla stała właśnie przed knajpą, w której od lat stacjonowali wielcy przestępcy Shirotsume. Miasto nie miało własnej gildi, a Runiczni Rycerze nie byli tak wykwalifikowani, by poradzić sobie ze wszystkimi.

Dla informacji-większość opisów, odzwierciedla myśli Rayli

Białowłosa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym swobodnie weszła do środka karczmy. W środku panował gwar, śmierdziało dymem tytoniowym i alkoholem. Dziewczyna z niesmakiem poruszyła nosem, po czym usiadła na stołku przy barze. Podniosła jedną rękę z wyciągniętym palcem wzywając łysego, muskularnego barmana z tatuażem w kształcie kobry na prawym ramieniu.

-Czym mogę pani służyć?-Syknął szyderczo.

-Zero.

Nagle wszystko ucichło. Wzrok bandytów przeniósł się na osobniczkę w płaszczu. Barmanowi zrzedła mina, ze strachem wpatrywał się w blade oblicze Rayli. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze, ukazując nadzwyczajnie wydłużone, białe kły.

-Dogadamy się-stwierdziła po chwili milczenia, po czym wyjęła ze schowka w pelerynie, długi, ostry nóż.-Bloody Cobra...*-szepnęła.

Mężczyzna nerwowo przełknął ślinę, a następnie schylił się pod ladę i z zaskoczenia wyjął spod niej dwa rewolwery. Nakierował rufy na Zero, i drżącymi dłońmi ułożył palce na spustach. W tej samej chwili wszyscy przebywający w barze uzbrojeni wycelowali w Raylę.

-Heh...

Idioci...-pomyślała tylko.

Następnie wydobyła z pochwy katanę. Ostrze zabłysło w świetle lamp naftowych. Tupnęła, na dworze zagrzmiało. Odbiła się od ziemi i uniknąwszy strzałów, noży i cięć mieczy, oraz magicznych ataków, znalazła się tuż za jednym z mężczyzn. Jeden ruch i katana przebiła się przez jego klatkę piersiową. Szybko wydobyła miecz, po czym wykonała podobny ruch z innymi magami. Nim się obejrzeli, połowa z nich została wykoszona z niesamowitą prędkością. Krew wypływała z martwych ciał, znajdowała ścieżkę na drewnianej podłodze, by przez szczeliny w deskach zaschnąć pod posadzką i na zawsze pozostać zapomnianym.

Kilka kolejnych skoków, ruchów i cięć, a wszyscy ludzie w gospodzie, prócz barmana, leżała martwa na ziemi. Teraz dziewczyna stała w ciszy z zakrwawionym mieczem. Czerwona ciecz spływała po ostrzu katany i skapywała na podłodze, wsiąkała, zasychała i pozostawała zapomniana. Ta szkarłatna ciecz, symbol życia, teraz została zmarnowana. Przelanie się krwi jest nieuniknione, lecz ból pozostaje, wewnętrzne cierpienie...

Dlaczego to robię?

Odpowiedź, zawsze była prosta, lecz co może usprawiedliwić zabójstwo? Nie ma takiego czegoś. Spowodowanie śmierci, nigdy, nawet nieumyślne nie może być usprawiedliwione, jednak możliwe jest przebaczenie, ale co jeśli ktoś zabija, non stop, i nie może tego uzasadnić. Ona zabijała by przeżyć, ponieważ... bała się.

-Rozmowa. Ty. Mów*-powiedziała powoli.

Pistolety wypadły z dłoni barmana. Usiadł na barowym stołku i czekał.

Kto by pomyślał, że wyglądająca niewinnie dziewczyna, przerazi umięśnionego, wysokiego mężczyznę z wieloletnim doświadczeniem...

Usiadła w odległości kilku stołków. Po drodze oderwała kawałek koszulki łysego, ku jego zdziwieniu i zaczęła czyścić katanę z krwi, by pozbyć się dowodów, i choć części winy...

-Co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Bloody Cobra... Ty, wiesz-odpowiedziała zwyczajnie, jakby tłumaczyła dziecku ile to 2+2.

-A-gh-gh...-stęknął zdenerwowany.-Oni tu są, obserwują cię, chyba już wiedzą, że przybyłaś, mają swoje wtyki wszędzie, a...

Nie dokończył, gdyż został rzucony na ścianę. Zero przycisnęła go do twardej powierzchni i podstawiła miecz pod szyję.

-Prawda nie sprawia tyle dobrego, ile złego sprawiają jej pozory-syknęła groźnie.

-Kuso, więc jednak jesteś taka, jak mówią, Cicha Śmierć, Łowca Snów, Biały Demon, Zero...

Przycisnęła katanę mocniej, aż powstała mała szrama, z której pociekła szkarłatna krew.

-Gdy Słońce zajdzie, a sen się ziści, pojawią się krwawe kły nienawiści, o zmroku na rynku, w kolorowym budynku, krew się przeleje i zimny wiatr zawieje, kobra syknie, zegar tyknie, a dyktator śmierci nieuniknie, która nadejdzie z nieba, jak i ziemi...-wyszeptał, po czym sam, przyciągnął katanę i przeciął nią swą szyję. Patrzyła na niego zaskoczona, z niesmakiem obserwowała krew spływającą po ciele i pusty wzrok wbity w nią. Odsunęła się od niego, po czym szybko schowała katanę i wyszła z gospody. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając dowody w środku. Naciągnęła kaptur mocniej na głowę, po czym tą samą drogą wróciła i zaczęła poszukiwać rynku. Po kilkunastu minutach, stanęła przed ogromnym placem, z wspaniałą, monumentalną wręcz fontanną w jego centrum. Białowłosa rozejrzała się wokoło, dokładnie opisując i zapamiętując każdy budynek. W końcu jej znudzony wzrok zatrzymał się na budowli w jaskrawych, wesołych kolorach z dużym złotym napisem: "Ratusz". Podeszła bliżej, by szybko, niezauważona przez nikogo, wyryć coś w ścianie. Po czym spokojnie obeszła budynek dookoła i stwierdziwszy brak czegokolwiek osobliwego, udała się do gospody spoglądając ostatni raz na tarczę zegaru, Urzędu Miasta.

Nie wiedziała, że ktoś obserwuje ją z ukrycia już od jakiegoś czasu.

Na drugim końcu placu stał rudowłosy, muskularny mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu.

-Więc to jednak ona... Rayla Zero... i jej "Kot w butach". Zabójczy duet...

No i mamy pierwszy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał, liczę na jakieś opinie! Na razie sama Rayla i Freddy, lecz z czasem pojawi się Fairy Tail.

*dorai-suchy

*Nie. Pani.-Nie jestem panią, proszę nie nazywaj mnie tak.

*Byłam.-Byłam tam i widziałam.

*Idziemy. Pokój. Odpoczynek.-Chodźmy odpocząć do pokoju.

*Bloody Cobra-Co wiesz, o Krwawej Kobrze?

*Rozmowa. Ty. Mów.-Porozmawiajmy, więc ty, zacznij mówić!


End file.
